Sentimentos Reacendidos
by Alfa Prime
Summary: 10 anos se passaram desde que se viram: se casaram, tiveram filhas, ficaram viúvas e agora se reencontraram. Como elas irão lidar?
1. Reencontro

**Parte 1: Reencontro**

* * *

"Mamãe? Posso brincar lá no playground?"

"Pode, sim, querida. Só fique onde eu possa te ver, tá?" Piscou a mãe, quando a filha saiu para ir brincar.

Ela ficou observando do banco do parque por seus óculos de sol onde veio passear com a filha de 10 anos.

Já se passara 3 meses desde que se mudou com sua menina para Tokyo, deixando a região de Osaka onde viveu por 10 anos.

Ao se instalar na cidade, procurou algo que pudesse fazer com sua experiência na polícia, embora não quisesse ser policial novamente, mas no fim conseguiu serviço numa empresa de segurança particular e arrumar uma escola para sua menina.

Embora as coisas estivessem funcionando bem em sua vida, sentia como se houvesse algo faltando, ou melhor, alguém.

_"Desde que casei, procurei tirar o melhor proveito de tudo. Minha filhinha é uma graça de garota, e sempre me faz lembrar...dela. Será que deveria...? Ah, não. Sei que ela deve estar bem. Casou-se com um homem de bem e sem dúvida está feliz. Claro que também tive um tempo de felicidade com meu marido até sua morte, e sei que ele ia querer que eu seguisse em frente com a vida, sem lamentos ou arrependimentos."_

Nessa hora, ouviu-se alguém lhe chamar. "Ah, com licença."

Ela interrompeu seus pensamentos sem ao menos olhar para o lado. "Hã? Sim?"

"Importasse de eu sentar um pouco? Estou com muitas compras aqui." "Ah, fique à vontade."

A mulher procurou abaixar a montanha de pacotes em seus braços, mas alguns deles se desequilibraram e quase atingiu a moça sentada.

"Ei. Toma cuidado com isso. Que desajeitada."

"Ah. Me desculpe." Falou a moça dos pacotes num tom meio infantil.

"Hmmm. Tudo bem, eu..." Foi aí que a mulher do banco reconheceu aquele tom de voz.

"Essa voz. Não pode. Seria possível que..." Ao botar os olhos na moça dos pacotes, ela não conseguiu acreditar em quem era, e o mesmo valeu para a moça que finalmente reconheceu atrás dos óculos escuros..

"Mihoshi?"

"Kiyone?"

Continua...


	2. Novas e Velhas Amizades

**Parte 2: Novas e Velhas Amizades**

* * *

No playground, a filha de Kiyone pegou o balanço pra se divertir. Ela queria ir bem alto, e fazia força pra pegar forte impulso. Foi quando sentiu alguém lhe empurrando. Ao olhar para trás, viu uma simpática menina de pele morena e cabelo loiro curto.

"Ah, olá." Ela cumprimentou. "Vi que queria se balançar e pensei em dar uma mão."

"Muito obrigada. Eu gosto muito de balanço. Eu sou Miyone."

"Sou Kihoshi, e vou dizer, seu cabelo verde é muito bonito."

"Valeu. Acho que puxei da minha mãe, e imagino que você também."

"Puxei à sua mãe?" Miyone não conseguia crer no que tinha ouvido, mas procurava não ser grossa.

"Hã, não, querida. Quero dizer que você também puxou a sua mãe, certo?" Kihoshi não disse anda, além de exibir um sorriso doce e inocente. A garotinha de cabelo verde viu na nova amiga algo muito especial e puro. Desse modo, lhe deu a mão e juntas foram brincar em tudo.

Depois de se divertirem, seguiram até onde Kiyone e Mihoshi estavam, reparando que as duas se abraçavam com uma forte intensidade e sorriam, mostrando algumas lágrimas.

"Interrompemos?" Perguntou Miyone. Vendo as meninas, se separaram, mostrando-se meio sem jeito.

"Mamãe. Ela é sua amiga?" Quis saber Kihoshi olhando pra Mihoshi.

"P-pois, sim, docinho. É uma velha amiga da mamãe." Kiyone observava curiosa a garotinha que parecia uma versão mini da amiga. Mihoshi tratou de explicar.

"Kiyone. Está é minha filhinha Kihoshi." "Juntou meu nome com o seu e o deu pra sua filha? E achei que só eu tivesse tido tal ideia. Minha filha se chama Miyone."

"Que maravilhoso. Pensamos igual. Fico feliz." Mihoshi deu outro abraço na amiga, que apesar de pouco à vontade, não deixava de sentir-se confortada por tal presença.

"Faz tanto tempo. Quanto? 10 anos?"

"Sim, Mihoshi. São 10 anos, mas parece que foi ontem que te vi da última vez. Não mostra ter mudado nada, exceto que encurtou um pouco o cabelo."

"Uma pequena mudança, creio eu. Vejo que tem umas mechinhas mais claras, mas continua tão bonita quanto antes." Kiyone não estava muito acostumada a elogios, ficando meio ruborizada, mas aceitou já que vinha de uma amiga tão querida.

"Desculpe perguntar, mas como se conheceram?" Quis saber Kihoshi. Kiyone falou: "Bem, que tal irmos tomar sorvete que aí contamos tudo?" As meninas vibraram de alegria e Mihoshi também. Kiyone olhou pra sua velha amiga e pôde notar que ela não mudara tanto quanto pensava, mas não ligava pra isso.

* * *

Todas se mostravam animadas na sorveteria. Kiyone pegou um de morango; Mihoshi, de baunilha; Kihoshi, de creme; e Miyone, de menta. As meninas riam com vontade, enquanto suas mães viam o quão elas pareciam felizes. Kiyone e Mihoshi também pareciam bem contentes, pois não tiravam os olhos uma da outra. Foi preciso suas filhas lhe chamarem. "Dá licença. Não iam nos contar sobre vocês?" Ambas viram que era hora de falar.

"Hã? Claro, claro. Vamos contar, não é, Mihoshi?"

"Sim, sim, Kiyone. Foi assim: há 10 anos eramos parceiras na polícia de Osaka. Mesmo tendo alguns aspectos diferentes, como eu ser um tanto desajeitada e Kiyone ser mais séria, nos dávamos muito bem e fomos grandes amigas, Não foi?"

"Errr. Foi, sim. Grandes...amigas. Tivemos algumas situações conturbadas, mas sempre estivemos juntas." Kiyone lembrava como foi difícil ter Mihoshi como parceira inicialmente, contudo, com o tempo, foi se acostumando com seu modo de ser.

"Bem." Prosseguiu Mihoshi. "Mesmo com tantas diferenças, nossa amizade apenas ficou mais forte. Nessa ocasião, conhecemos seus pais. Tetsuo, seu pai, Kihoshi, recém promovido à sargento e o marido de Kiyone, Kaneda, do esquadrão de bombas."

"Nos tornamos uma equipe incrível. Além do trabalho na polícia, ficamos muito amigos. Íamos a muitas festas, passávamos as férias juntos, tudo perfeito em nossa vidas." Kiyone falou com entusiasmo, porém sua voz para um tom mais melancólico. "Mas um tempo mais tarde, Kaneda e eu fomos designados para outro distrito."

"Tentei conseguir que Tetsuo e eu pudéssemos ser transferidos com eles, mas não deu certo." Acrescentou Mihoshi. "Continuamos com nosso trabalho e raramente a gente se via. As últimas vezes que estivemos juntos foi no meu casamento e meses depois, o dela."

"Foi quando você disse que ia sair, não é?" "É, sim. Tetsuo foi ferido em ação num banco e teve que se aposentar, e como eu já estava grávida, saí também."

"Então você saiu...?"

"Exato, Kiyone, mas a outra razão porque saí foi que sem você, não era mais a mesma coisa. Tetsuo e eu nos mudamos para Tokyo. Ela resolveu investir em ações da bolsa. E aí que as coisas mudaram pra mim." Kiyone pareceu preocupada, mas decidiu continuar só ouvindo por hora. "Tetsuo ia investir numa companhia de construções, mas algo em minha cabeça me falou pra não deixar ele fazer isso, e que o melhor era uma empresa de chicletes. Tetsuo estranhou minha atitude, mas aceitou minha ideia. Ao fim da semana, depois que alugamos um apartamento, lemos no jornal que houve uma tremenda queda nas ações da bolsa, exceto a empresa onde pedi pra ele investir. Com o que recebemos, pudemos comprar alguns móveis e viver melhor. De alguma forma, me pareceu ter o dom de saber quais ações poderão ser boas ou não. Ganhamos bem, mas vivíamos modestamente, pois não queríamos que nossa filha crescesse como uma menina mimada."

Realmente a garota de cabelo verde ficou surpresa, pois jamais imaginou o lado responsável de sua antiga parceira. Logo reparou certa tristeza nos olhos de Mihoshi.

"Você está bem, amiga?"

"E-estou, sim. O caso é que um ano depois, houve algumas coisas. Quando tive meu bebê, se fosse menino chamaria ele de Tetsuo, como o pai, mas como foi menina e me lembrei de você, quis dar um nome que me fizesse recordar você."

Kiyone fez uma cara de adivinhação. "Pegou metade do meu nome e metade do seu."

"Foi mesmo. Quando ela nasceu, tive uma alegria como nenhuma outra. Coisa de mãe, entende?" Sua amiga sabia muito bem disso, olhando pra sua filha. "Porém, meses depois, Tetsuo foi internado. Descobriram que o tiro que ele tomou acabou criando uma infecção que se alastrou até o coração. Antes de morrer, ele me fez prometer não chorar pela sua morte, e não perder a minha positividade e jeito de ser, e venho fazendo isso desde então."

"Sinto muito por Tetsuo. Sei o quanto gostava dele."

"Obrigada, Kiyone. Vindo de você, é muito importante."

"Mas com esse talento para ações, deve ter ficado muito rica, não?" Mihoshi não deixava de sorrir.

"Como falei, gosto de uma vida modesta. Ganho o bastante pra viver e cuidar de minha garotinha. Trabalho numa pré-escola porque amo muito crianças." "Verdade. Mamãe se encanta bastante com crianças. Ela é muito legal, mesmo às vezes um pouco desastrada, e cabe a mim ajeitar a coisas." Kihoshi falou de um modo bem parecido com que Kiyone costumava dizer, que por sua vez notou que não era só no nome que ela lhe era familiar, vendo o por quê Mihoshi era feliz.

"Mas e você, Kiyone? Teve bons momentos com Kaneda?"

"Sim, tivemos uma vida bem produtiva e amorosa. Logo que Miyone, que recebeu esse nome porque não foi menino pra chamar de Kaneda, nasceu, ganhamos nova motivação. Foram 5 anos maravilhosos até que...até que..." A voz de Kiyone começou a falhar como se fosse chorar.

"Está bem, Kiyone?"

"S-sim, estou. Continuando, depois que Miyone completou 5 anos, durante uma operação para desarmar uma bomba, algo deu errado e houve uma explosão. Kaneda foi o único a sobreviver por pouco, mas sofreu sérios danos cerebrais. Segundo os médicos, mesmo respirando com aparelhos, ele nunca mais poderia sair da cama. Mesmo doendo muito, pedi que desligassem os respiradores."

Nessa hora, Miyone decidiu falar, já que sua mãe pareceu um pouco abatida. "Fomos visitar o papai quando mamãe disse que seria o último dia que ele estaria conosco. Fiquei segurando-lhe a mão e antes dele morrer, pude sentir sua mão apertando delicadamente a minha. De alguma maneira, eu acho que ele sabia que estávamos lá." Miyone pareceu que ia chorar, mas sua mãe a abraçou e ambas começaram a derramar lágrimas. Mihoshi as abraçou também. Para Kiyone, a terna presença de sua amiga loira a reanimou, olhando-a com a mesma simpatia que sempre lhe demonstrara.

"Kiyone. Por que nunca me procurou? Eu não pude porque perdi sua localização meses após seu casamento, mas você podia ter me procurado mesmo assim."

"Até pensei, mas não queria te perturbar com meus problemas."

"Kiyone. Sabe que pode sempre contar comigo. Você é minha melhor amiga e te apoiaria no que fosse." Kihoshi e Miyone percebiam o quanto suas mães eram amigas e olhando uma pra outra, imaginavam se o mesmo poderia se dar com elas. Kiyone, recuperando um pouco o ânimo, voltou a falar.

"Depois que Kaneda se foi, fiquei na polícia por mais 5 anos, mas sem ele e de alguma forma, sem você, Mihoshi, não dava mais pra aguentar ficar lá. Pedi demissão e me mudei com Miyone pra cá. Arrumei um casa nova e um emprego numa firma de segurança, a Togakuri."

"Empresa Togakiri? É perto da minha casa."

"É mesmo?"

"Mesmo. Sabe, seria bom pormos o papo em dia. Que tal a gente sair amanhã de noite? Pode deixar Miyone na minha casa. Tenho uma babá que cuida de Kihoshi quando preciso sair. Tudo bem?"

Kiyone não sabia o que dizer. Pensou um pouco na proposta da amiga, porém não via razão para não aceitar o convite dela, especialmente somado aos seus suplicantes olhos azuis.

"Tá bem, Mihoshi. Passo amanhã às seis e meia, ok?" A mulher bronzeada concordou e lhe deu o endereço. As duas se despediram até a noite seguinte e saíram com suas filhas, cada uma olhando com carinho pra outra, certas de uma nova e forte amizade entre elas.

Continua...

* * *

**Ao contrário das outras adaptações que fiz, nesta optei por tornar Kiyone e Mihoshi policiais da Terra.**

**Os nomes dos maridos delas não foram algo que escolhi aleatoriamente. Pra quem lembra do filme AKIRA, vai entender a referência.**


	3. Canto, Jantar e Amor

**Parte 3: Canto, Jantar e Amor**

* * *

Kiyone e sua filha chegaram a casa de Mihoshi. O lugar era bem feito e bonito, com um belo jardim e pintado de verde como as árvores. Mihoshi com certeza escolheu uma boa moradia.

"Querida. Como acha que estou?" Perguntou Kiyone, que estava vestindo um vestido preto de bainhas brancas e um blazer branco-marfim e uma tiara verde, sendo que sua filha vestia uma roupa azul variada de uniforme de marinheiro escolar e uma mochila vermelha. Miyone notara certo rubor no rosto da mãe.

"Ah, mamãe. Você está ótima. Vamos entrar."

Depois de tocar a campainha e esperar um pouco, foram atendidas por uma garota aparentando 14 anos, vestindo uma camiseta branca e bermuda vermelha com várias estampas. Ela as recebeu simpaticamente.

"Boa noite. Sou Kiyone e esta é minha filha, Miyone."

"Ah, a senhora Mihoshi disse que viriam. Sou Kaori. Por favor, entrem."

As duas entraram e notaram como a casa era bonita e ao mesmo modesta. Kihoshi as aguardava sentada no sofá. "Que bom que vieram. Podem se sentar. Mãe, elas chegaram."

Mihoshi surgiu um pouco depois, e a garota de cabelo verde viu como sua amiga estava linda, usando um vestido azul claro e um sobretudo castanho. Um toque de batom e rouge leve davam a loira uma beleza bem natural.

"Nossa, Mihoshi. Está...está...bem produzida."

"Muito obrigada, Kiyone. Sempre soube que ficava bonita com roupas escuras, pois combinam com seu cabelo." Kiyone sorriu levemente. As meninas se cumprimentavam, ansiosas pra brincar. Kiyone e Mihoshi foram pra porta da frente com Kaori atrás delas.

"Kaori. Sei que posso contar com você para cuidar delas." Disse Mihoshi, em seguida falando pras garotinhas. "Meninas. Kaori está no comando. Quando for 11 horas, cama."

"De boa, senhora. Deixem tudo comigo. Divirtam-se."

Já na rua, Mihoshi e Kiyone tomaram um táxi e foram para o centro. Quando Kiyone perguntou aonde iriam primeiro, Mihoshi já sabia pra onde.

"Karaokê? Pra nossa primeira noite depois de tanto tempo?"

"Ah, Kiyone. Sempre gostei de ir a esses lugares com você, que canta tão bem. Depois podemos ir jantar num lugar bem legal, tá bom?" Vendo que não adiantaria reclamar, resolveu ir, mesmo porque ela também apreciava cantar ao lado de sua querida amiga.

* * *

"Boa noite, Keiko." Cumprimentou Mihoshi à moça da recepção.

"Boa noite, senhora Mihoshi. Veio ver como tudo está?"

"Na verdade, vim hoje cantar com minha amiga Kiyone. Estamos comemorando nosso reencontro."

"Que maravilha. Quer que eu prepare a sala particular?" Mihoshi confirmou e foi com Kiyone até uma sala no fundo do estabelecimento. Era um lugar bem grande e pelo frequência de fregueses, divertido. A sala onde foram parecia a melhor do lugar.

"Prontinho, Kiyone. Podemos cantar à vontade e dinheiro não é problema."

"Olha. Eu sei que deve estar ganhando bem com as ações, mas acho que não devia gastar tanto." Mihoshi entendia a preocupação dela com isso, mas procurou tranquilizá-la.

"Querida. Não tem que se preocupar com dinheiro, mesmo porque eu sou a dona daqui."

"VOCÊ?" Kiyone ficou de olhos arregalados quando escutou.

"Sim. Como gosto tanto de karaokê, achei que seria legal ter um negócio desses, e olha que karaokê rende bastante por aqui." De fato Kiyone não esperava que sua antiga parceira, geralmente uma avoada e desligada, pudesse ser capaz de unir o que gostava com algo rendoso.

"Vamos ver. O que vamos cantar?" A loira bronzeada verificava o catálogo de músicas e achou a que queria. "Aqui, Kiyone. A nossa favorita. Está pronta?" Kiyone respirou fundo e tomou o microfone em suas mãos. Com um olhar de aprovação, começaram.

Mihoshi - _Eu fui tão tola e ingênua_

_Deixei você escapar de mim_

_Agora ando triste e deprimida_

_Por que você não me quer mais_

_E eu não consigo esquecer_

_De como olhava para mim_

_Tu abraço forte que você me deu_

_Que fez surgir minha paixão._

Kiyone - _Você foi tola e não perceber_

_Que ele não é feito pra você_

_Não é, não._

_Erga a cabeça e tente esquecer_

_Tente esquecer._

Mihoshi - _Eu fui tão tola e ingênua_

_Deixei ele escapar de mim_

Kiyone e Mihoshi - _Erga a cabeça, e tente esquecer_

_Esquecer e não voltar atrás._

Ao terminarem, Mihoshi estava tão feliz que abraçou Kiyone com força. "Caramba, Mihoshi. Deve estar contente de ter cantado comigo."

"E como. Sabe que esperei te reencontrar pra podermos cantar essa música juntas? Razão pela qual nunca permiti que a cantassem aqui."

"Esperou me encontrar pra cantarmos juntas?"

"Claro. Sempre foi a nossa favorita. Sem você, não faria sentido algum." A mulher de cabelo esverdeado nem sabia o que dizer. Sempre soube o como Mihoshi gostava dela e se ela esperou todo esse tempo apenas por aquele momento, decidiu que faria muitos momentos felizes ao lado dela.

Cantaram por quase uma hora, até que Kiyone pediu para irem. "Ah, Kiyone. Só mais uma." Mihoshi pediu tristemente, mas Kiyone desta vez manteve-se firme.

"Mihoshi. Você prometeu que íamos jantar. Depois podemos voltar, pode ser?" Não querendo chatear sua amiga, Mihoshi aceitou. Na saída, a loira se despediu dos funcionários com carinho e alegria e a cumprimentavam da mesma maneira. "Parece que gostam bastante de você."

"Tetsuo sempre dizia que quando se trata bem os funcionários, eles se empenham com mais ânimo, e nunca fui grossa com ninguém. Por isso meu negócio sempre está bem."

* * *

Passeando de mãos dadas, contemplavam as luzes e sons regidos pelas grandes placas de neon e lojas existentes naquela grande metrópole. Algumas quadras depois, chegaram num grande restaurante, do tipo frequentado pelas pessoas mais finas. As duas se dirigiram até a recepção.

"Por favor. Não temos reservas, mas queríamos uma mesa pra duas." Pediu Mihoshi.

"Sinto dizer, senhora, mas aqui...hã, um instante." A recepcionista viu que a loira lhe era familiar. Daí lembrou. "Senhora Mihoshi. Há tempos que não a víamos. Para clientes especiais como a senhora, sempre temos uma mesa vaga. Por favor, acompanhem-me."

As duas seguiram a recepcionista pelo restaurante, que se mostrava bem iluminado e elegante, com várias celebridades ao redor. Kiyone poucas vezes entrou em lugares desse tipo, entre outras ocasiões, quando comemorava seu aniversário e o de casamento ao lado de seu falecido Kaneda.

A mesa onde se sentaram era decorada ao redor por belas plantas e murais em cores vivas. Ambas pegaram os cardápios. Kiyone se mostrava meio perturbada, o que chamou a atenção de Mihoshi.

"Kiyone? Tudo bem? Parece preocupada."

"Um pouco. Não que não goste de estar aqui, só me sinto meio desconfortável em meio a tanto luxo. Kaneda até me trouxe algumas vezes a lugares assim. Talvez, talvez seja isso, eu acho."

"Kiyone." Mihoshi lhe tomou a mão. "Se foi isso, podemos ir pra casa mais cedo, se quiser." Tais palavras pegaram-na sem avisar. Sua querida amiga esforçou-se para fazer dessa uma noite maravilhosa e agora, só por uma insegurança, queria pôr tudo a perder.

"Não, não, Mihoshi. Saímos hoje para nos divertir. Quero curtir cada momento desta noite ao seu lado. Garçom." E logo que o garçom veio, ambas fizeram os pedidos.

Cada prato que provaram era delicioso, atrativos especiais servidos nos melhores restaurantes. As duas amigas jantavam enquanto contavam histórias do que fizeram nos 10 anos que ficaram separadas. Mihoshi era de uma alegria contagiante, a qual Kiyone sentiu a cada minuto seguido. Realmente não podia pensar como foi capaz de ficar longe dela todo esse tempo.

Logo após a sobremesa, que Mihoshi repetiu 2 vezes, chamaram o garçom e pediram a conta.

"Pode deixar que eu pago." Ofereceu-se Kiyone. Mihoshi foi contra.

"Não, Kiyone, pois você é minha convidada e assim, eu pago."

"Muito gentil, amiga, mas fico meio sem graça deixar que você pague tudo."

"Lembra que era você quem pagava quando saíamos? Hoje quero retribuir."

"Muito bem. Que tal isso: você paga o jantar e eu, a sobremesa e o vinho. Concorda?" Mihoshi ainda queria fazer questão, mas se Kiyone insistia, resolveu aceitou.

Quando saíam, a recepcionista lhes entregou um embrulho. Dentro, uma garrafa de vinho tinto.

"Nosso melhor vinho. Cumprimentos do gerente aos nossos clientes de prestígio." Vendo que era um presente, agradeceram e deram a recepcionista uma generosa gorjeta.

"Que noite divertida. Não concorda, Kiyone?"

"Pode crer, e ganhamos uma garrafa de vinho de ótima qualidade. Agradeço por essa noite, querida."

As duas não puderam se conter e se abraçaram como nunca, sendo que pela primeira vez, olharam nos olhos diretamente. Só que antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser feita, uma fina garoa começou a cair e a engrossar, virando uma chuva. Correram então ao primeiro lugar que viram, um motel.

Vendo o como a chuva ficava forte, Mihoshi ligou para casa e avisou a Kaori que talvez voltassem um pouco mais tarde.

"Não tem problema, senhora. Fico aqui até que cheguem. Eu e as meninas estamos brincando de policiais da polícia do espaço. Elas parecem adorar essa brincadeira. Vou desligar, então. Cuidarei que se alimentem e sigam pra cama às 11. Boa noite."

Já mais tranquilas, e vendo o como a chuva ficava forte demais, a qual a previsão do tempo informou que iria até altas horas da madrugada, Kiyone e Mihoshi alugaram um quarto do motel, embora o único vago fosse a suíte de lua-de-mel.

A suíte era bem decorada em rosa e branco, com uma cama d`água em forma de coração.

"Puxa. Nunca soube que motéis tinham quartos assim." Exclamou Mihoshi.

"Fiquei num assim depois de casar. Olha só a cama." Kiyone sentou e viu o quanto uma cama d`água era confortável e macia. Mihoshi sentou e gostou também. Vendo a garrafa de vinho, pegou-a.

"Quer um gole? Não é meu costume beber, mas..."

"Olha. Acho que já bebemos um pouco a mais no jantar...porém vou aceitar um golinho." E começaram com um gole e depois outro, outro e assim foram.

* * *

A garrafa estava quase vazia e as duas riam incessantemente. Seus rostos estavam vermelhos devido a tanto que beberam.

"Ah, Mihoshi. Sabe que fazia tanto tempo que não me soltava assim? Depois que fiquei viúva, só quis trabalhar e cuidar da Miyone. Não que esta última parte fosse ruim."

"Sei bem, querida. Não sei se é a bebida ou algo mais, mas confesso que você...é muito bonita."

"Sério? Sempre pensei o mesmo de você. Sua pele bronzeada, esse cabelo loiro, os olhos azuis. Acho que...sempre quis...tocar em você." Kiyone foi se esgueirando pra perto dela e em vez de ficar assustada, Mihoshi lhe pegou a mão e puxou-a pra perto de si.

"Que me tocar? Então toque-me."

As mãos da mulher de cabelo verde escuro acariciou-lhe o rosto e sentia o quanto era macio e quente. Bem aos pouquinhos, seus rostos se aproximavam, exibindo lindos lábios vermelhos e juntaram-se num apaixonado beijo, que foi se intensificando a cada instante. Nenhuma das duas queria parar e foram aos poucos tirando os vestidos, ficando sem nada em cima da cama d`água, seguindo o movimento dela conforme se acariciavam.

"Kiyone. Você é tão boa, tão quente."

"Digo a mesma coisa. Confesso que nunca estive com mulheres antes nem sou lésbica, mas...acho que sempre tive desejo por você."

"Verdade?" Mihoshi ficou um pouco vermelha, mas disse com coragem.

"Admito que...queria saber como é tocar uma mulher, porém apenas se fosse com você." E sem mais palavras, as duas continuaram se esfregando e acariciando, como se fossem uma só.

* * *

Quase uma hora depois, Mihoshi e Kiyone acordaram nuas em cima da cama.

"Ai, que dor de cabeça essa."

"Eu sei. Deve ter sido bebida demais, Mihoshi. E meu estômago tá meio revirado. Unghhh." E cobrindo a boca pra evitar um desastre, Kiyone saiu depressa pro banheiro, seguida de Mihoshi, também com enjoos.

Após liberarem tudo pelo vaso, as duas ficaram sentadas no chão do banheiro, como se aguardassem mais uma reação. Nisso Kiyone olhou para sua amiga nua diante dela.

"Nem acredito que acabei de fazer sexo com você. Mihoshi, me perdoa. Não sei o que me deu. Eu lamento."

"Kiyone." Mihoshi lhe pôs a mão no ombro em conforto. "Não precisa se culpar. Eu gostei mesmo." A expressão de Kiyone era uma junção de surpresa e alívio.

"Gostou? Sério? Ainda bem, pois confesso que falei sério em querer te tocar. Obrigada." E as duas deram mais um beijo, sem ligar pro gosto de enjoo sofrido até um minuto.

"Acho que preciso de uma ducha. Me acompanha, Mihoshi?" Ela deu-lhe uma piscada. O rosto da loira brilhou. "Posso lavar suas costas?" "Claro, e outras coisas que quiser."

Desfrutando da água quente em seus corpos, as ex-policiais gemiam de prazer por cada toque que se davam. Seguiram no mesmo ritmo após terminarem de se lavar e voltarem para a cama.

"Kiyone. Isso significa...que estamos apaixonadas?" A companheira não deu a resposta de imediato, então pensou uns instantes.

"Se quer dizer o que sentimos uma pela outra, considerando sentimentos que talvez tivéssemos ocultos por tanto tempo, e agora vieram a toda na nossa primeira noite juntas...eu acho que sim. Agora, quieta e me beija, porque eu te amo." Mihoshi mal conseguia conter suas lágrimas de tanto emoção, que expressou-o retribuindo o beijo.

* * *

Era quase uma da madrugada quando a chuva cessou, dando as duas recém-amantes oportunidade de voltarem pra casa. Quando chegaram, viram que Kaori dormia sossegada no sofá e suas filhas, nos quartos. Já que estava tarde, Mihoshi convidou Kiyone a ficar em casa. Depois de darem um cobertor a Kaori, foram dormir.

O quarto que entraram era o que Mihoshi compartilhava com Tetsuo e que após seu falecimento, não o usou mais pra dormir até agora. As duas tiraram as roupas e se aconchegaram na cama. Nenhuma delas sentia vergonha ou inibição, apenas carinho e paixão.

"Kiyone?"

"Sim?"

"Será que nossas filhas...iriam aceitar...o que estamos fazendo?"

"Olha, amor. Sempre ensinei Miyone a ter a mente aberta, e penso que ela gosta de você."

"Acho que Kihoshi sente o mesmo por você, e as duas ficaram tão amigas."

"De todo jeito, contaremos quando for a hora, tá bom?" Kiyone passou sua mão no rosto da loira com suavidade antes de cair no sono.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo."

E dormiram nos braços de cada uma.

Continua...

* * *

**Sempre gostei da música que elas cantaram no episódio "Sem Necessidade para Oficiais Residentes" e pensei como seria uma boa ela ser o marco do reencontro delas.**

**Sei, sei. Kaori de novo? Mas o que se faz se gosto desse nome?**

**E Mihoshi ter um negócio de karaokê, sendo que ela curte isso. Por que não?**


	4. O Pedido

**Parte 4: O Pedido**

* * *

Mihoshi e Kiyone se viram quando acordaram e sorriram. Tudo mostra que a noite passada foi muito boa, especialmente por terem descoberto o que sentiam entre elas e após um gostoso beijo, se levantaram e foram pra cozinha, onde sentiram um agradável cheiro de comida.

Em cima da mesa tinha café, torradas com geleia, ovos fritos e cozidos, bacon e tantas outras iguarias de desejum. Miyone, Kihoshi e Kaori já estavam sentadas e comendo. As duas amigas realmente ficaram fascinadas.

"Puxa. O café da manhã está de cara boa. Parabéns, Kaori."

"M-mas não fui eu, senhora Mihoshi. Foram Miyone e Kihoshi." Elas olharam pras filhas.

"Verdade, queridas?"

"Foi sim, mamãe." Falou Miyone com certo orgulho. "Claro, cada uma fez uma parte, mas conseguimos um resultado à altura. Por favor, sirvam-se."

* * *

Kiyone e Mihoshi tinham que admitir que a refeição estava ótima. Embora suas meninas fossem boas em fazer o café, cada uma à seu jeito, reconheciam que juntas conseguiram algo delicioso, e julgando o modo como conversavam, uma forte amizade surgia entre elas, mesmo que tenham se conhecido há pouco tempo.

"Sem querer me meter, senhoras," Disse Kaori enquanto passava geleia na torrada. "mas essas duas são muito cheio de energia, e a amizade que elas demonstram...é como se conhecessem desde que nasceram. Ah, sim. É hora de ir pra escola. Miyone, onde você estuda?"

"Na escola Togan, turma 3." "Sério? Estudo lá também, mas na turma 2. Podemos ir juntas." Falou Kihoshi entusiasmada.

"Tudo bem mesmo? Não quero te incomodar, Kaori."

"Não é trabalho, senhora Kiyone. Vou adorar levar as duas."

Depois de prontas, as meninas saíram com Kaori até a escola. Mihoshi e Kiyone acenaram em despedida. Dentro de casa, as duas deram mais um beijo antes de se aprontarem pra irem para seus serviços.

"Kiyone."

"Sim, Mihoshi?"

"Você gostou...da noite de ontem?" Kiyone se virou para sua amada com um terno sorriso.

"Querida. Devo dizer que foi magnífico. Desde que Kaneda morreu, achei que não conseguiria mais me soltar e passei a só trabalhar e cuidar de Miyone, mas ontem...confesso que nunca me senti mais viva, e devo a você. Obrigada."

"Fico feliz que esteja assim. O que acha de sairmos uma vez por semana?"

"Boa ideia, mas eu escolho na próxima, tá bom? E outra coisa: teremos que ver quando contaremos as meninas sobre...você sabe." A loira concordou com um aceno de cabeça e deu outro beijo em sua amada.

"Eu te amo."

"Também amo você. Nunca se esqueça."

* * *

E desde esse dia, Mihoshi e Kiyone pegavam pra se encontrarem uma vez por semana. Karaokê, cinema, teatro, jantar, um simples passeio num parque público, tudo que podiam fazer pra tirar o atraso dos 10 anos que não se viram e o que sentiam só aumentava, passando várias horas na cama desfrutando de prazer e sexo. Kiyone nunca que imaginou que aquela garota tão inocente e meiga pudesse ser uma fera na cama, sentindo um prazer que não desfrutava há anos.

Kihoshi e Miyone, por sua vez, ficaram amigas inseparáveis, quer na escola ou fora dela. As duas refletiam em muito as personalidades de suas mães: Kihoshi era valente e um pouco durona, mas flexível às trapalhadas de Miyone, uma garotinha sincera, alegre e avoada. Ambas adoravam a companhia de Kaori, considerando-a como a uma irmã mais velha.

Todas as cinco procuravam, sempre que pudessem, sair juntas em festivais, passeios, viagens ao campo e a praia. Kaori via as duas mulheres como mães, que tinham o mesmo sentimento para com ela, e as meninas como irmãs. Uma vez Kiyone citou o como elas pareciam uma grande família e de quão isso poderia ser legal. Foi algo que Kiyone e Mihoshi resolveram pensar.

Em um de seus encontros no parque, as duas desfrutavam da beleza que era a lua iluminando a noite junto com as estrelas. Kiyone ninava sua cabeça no ombro da amiga bronzeada, que a observava bem contente.

"Kiyone?" "Hmmm? Sim, Mihoshi?"

"Você me ama?" "Sabe que sim, minha cabecinha de bolha. Como não poderia te amar?" Mihoshi ficou quieta uns instantes, logo olhou para a namorada.

"Mas você me ama...a ponto de querer ficar comigo...por toda a vida?"

A garota de cabelo esverdeado deu um olhar sério e ao mesmo tempo espantado à sua namorada. Na verdade, nem imaginava que ela iria querer levar o relacionamento a outro nível, porém estar com ela nesses últimos dias tornou sua vida mais significativa e amorosa, a qual permaneceu vazia em algum sentido nos 5 anos que ficou viúva.

"Mihoshi. Está me pedindo..." Mas ela nem terminou de dizer quando Mihoshi tirou uma caixinha da bolsa e abriu-a, exibindo um lindo anel de esmeralda.

"Kiyone. Casa comigo?" Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Kiyone quando ouviu o pedido. Num impulso, abraçou a loira com paixão, beijando-a.

"Ah. Sim, sim. Ficarei feliz em aceitar. Eu te quero para sempre. Eu te amo e acho que te amei por toda a vida. Só lamento não ter dito mais cedo. Se tivesse..."

"Nunca que teríamos nossas lindas meninas, mas agora podemos ter uma vida nós quatro, e sei que elas vão aceitar." E as duas ficaram abraçadas, sem ligar para os poucos frequentadores do parque que lá passeavam.

* * *

"O que quer contar pra nós, mamãe?" Perguntou Kihoshi enquanto pegava um pedaço do bolo que sua mãe comprou. Miyone e Kaori serviam chá, ao passo que também queriam saber o que Mihoshi e Kiyone tinham a dizer. Kiyone estava sem jeito de como falar, mas tinha que dizer, sendo que tomou folego e coragem pra dizer.

"Sabem. Meninas. Devem saber que temos nos encontrado bastante, em parte por queremos compensar o tempo que ficamos separadas. Somos amigas desde que éramos policiais e acho que, de algum modo, ficamos bem mais do que amigas, e acho que entendem que às vezes, quando 2 pessoas tem uma convivência bem profunda, elas podem...bem...elas podem..."

"Vocês vão se casar quando?" Perguntou Miyone alegremente.

Essa deixou as duas sem palavras. "Casar? Q-quem disse que vamos...?"

"Ah, mamãe. Essa tava na cara." Afirmou Kihoshi em tom sério, mas ao mesmo tempo irônico. "A gente já sabia o que rolava entre vocês. Não foi difícil perceber os sinais. Só queríamos saber quanto tempo levaria pra nos contar."

"E como só levou um mês pra isso, ganhei a aposta que fiz com Kihoshi. Ganhei a sobremesa dela." Kiyone ficou realmente surpresa em como sua filha e a de Mihoshi eram mais espertas do que se pensava. Falou com um suspiro de preocupação.

"Tem razão. Nos amamos e queremos nos casar, mas o que vocês pensam disso?"

As duas meninas se entreolharam e com um grande sorriso, exclamaram: "QUE LEGAL." E foram na hora abraçar suas mães.

Mihoshi segurava sua filha com alegria nos olhos.

"Quer dizer que...está bem pra vocês?"

"Claro que está, mamãe. Estávamos torcendo por isso. Miyone e eu imaginávamos como seria bacana nós todas sermos uma família. Nem ligamos se as 2 são mulheres, pois se vocês se amam, está bem pro nosso lado."

"E sabem o que é melhor? Termos 2 mães e finalmente seremos irmãs." Miyone comentou bem entusiasmada.

Para Mihoshi e Kiyone, era um momento significativo, não só por poderem se casar, mas que suas filhas aprovavam e apoiavam-nas nessa decisão. Apenas faltava um detalhe, quando olharam pra Kaori.

"Olhe, Kaori." Falou Kiyone. "Vamos entender se não quiser mais ser nossa babá, depois do que acabou de ouvir."

"Mas por que eu iria desistir? Não ligo se querem se casar. Acho que quem ama deve ter a coragem de falar o que pensa. Tenho um irmão que está noivo." Kaori disse com toda sinceridade. "E cá entre nós, sempre pensei nas senhoras como um casal muito fofinho." As duas meio que ruborizaram com as palavras de sua babá, mas sabiam que era verdade.

"E você pra nós é como uma filha. Obrigada, Kaori."

"Mas e aí? Quando saí o casamento?" Mihoshi se adiantou em responder pra Kihoshi.

"Bem, sábado da semana que vem. Será algo simples e com poucos convidados, mas nem por isso é desculpa pra minha linda não se produzir num belo vestido de noiva. Certo, Kiyone?" A resposta veio num beijo cheio de amor. Tanto Kaori quanto as meninas viam com certeza o verdadeiro amor rodeando as mulheres à sua frente.

* * *

Uma semana depois, o casamento se realizara num salão simples mas elegante no centro. Entre os convidados estavam alguns antigos colegas da polícia e a família de Kaori, composta por ela, os pais e os dois irmãos mais velhos. Kiyone e Mihoshi eram uma visão absoluta de beleza em seus vestidos de noiva. Kihoshi e Miyone trajavam vestidos rosas com lacinhos brancos, seguindo atrás das mães lhes segurando os véus. Um sacerdote budista presidia a cerimônia.

Com o casamento concluído, Mihoshi e Kiyone quase choravam por finalmente unirem suas vidas, com o pensamento de que seus falecidos maridos deviam estar em paz por saberem que suas esposas acharam uma nova felicidade pra suas vidas. Kihoshi e Miyone não podiam estar mais contentes, por não apenas serem finalmente irmãs, mas por terem uma família completa.

"Como se sente agora que são irmãs?" Perguntou Kiyone. Kihoshi mal conseguia se conter.

"Como se uma parte que nos faltou toda a vida estivesse presente agora, senhora Kiyone, digo, mamãe." Para a mulher de cabelo verde, era uma emoção como nenhuma outra escutar da filha de sua nova esposa a expressão 'mamãe', e Mihoshi sem dúvida sentia a mesma coisa em relação à Miyone.

* * *

Horas depois da festa, as recém-casadas e suas filhas chegaram em casa para arrumar as malas pra viagem de lua-de-mel. As meninas ficaram na sala vendo TV, pois já tinham suas malas e a de Kiyone prontas desde cedo. Mihoshi tinha esquecido de fazer a sua e Kiyone foi ajudá-la.

"Realmente teria sido inédito que você não apresentasse ao menos um pequeno aspecto de como você costumava ser, Mihoshi. No caso, distraída quanto a bagagem de viagem."

"Desculpa, Kiyone. Tá brava comigo?"

"Nem um pouquinho, minha destrambelhada. Fico feliz de ainda haver algo da velha Mihoshi, que sempre amei, aí dentro." Um abraço comovente e caloroso veio da garota de cabelo verde para sua linda esposa loira, juntamente com um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

Terminando de preparar tudo e pegar dinheiro, passaportes, as passagens para o Havaí e mais outras coisas, já iam ligar para a família de Kaori, a qual se ofereceu pra cuidar das filhas durante a lua-de-mel, quando ouviram um grito da sala.

"MÃE. MAMÃE." Era Miyone que as chamava e quase na mesma hora, chegaram à sala.

"Miyone. Kihoshi. Aconteceu algo?" Mihoshi perguntou preocupada. As duas nada disseram, só apontaram pra TV, onde mostrava imagens de uma família vítima de um acidente de carro sendo hospitalizada e a família era...de Kaori.

Continua...

* * *

**Atração entre homens não é algo que pretendo explorar, porém um pequeno ponto sobre isso não fará mal, e deixando claro não dizendo qual irmão de Kaori, que citei estar noivo, é assim.**


	5. Somos Sua Família

**Parte 5: Somos Sua Família**

* * *

A agitação no hospital era geral. Médicos, enfermeiras e atendentes por todos os lados, atendendo a todo tipo de paciente e enfermo. Uma rotina sem fim gerada por todo tipo de situação, de gravidez à operações sérias. Era desse jeito que Kiyone, Mihoshi, Miyone e Kihoshi viam a situação do hospital onde foram procurar a família de Kaori.

"Com licença." Perguntou Kiyone para a recepcionista. "Procuramos a família Kuroki. Somos amigas da família."

A recepcionista verificou os arquivos no computador e pouco depois, puxou a ficha.

"Encontrei. Chegaram há pouco. Tiveram um acidente de carro. O marido, Nambara e o filho do meio, Gae, infelizmente faleceram; já Kuno, a esposa e o filho mais velho, Shurato, estão internados em estado grave."

"E quanto a filha, Kaori?" Indagou Mihoshi um tanto preocupada. Mas nem foi preciso informação, pois a viram sentada num banco na sala de espera. Quando Kaori as viu, correu até elas e as abraçou. Kihoshi e Miyone eram as mais preocupadas com a garota que sempre viram como uma irmã. Kaori se manteve abraçada a elas e depois as soltou.

"Kaori? Tudo bem? Você se feriu?"

"E-estou sim, senhora Kiyone. Foi só que...que..." A garota de cabelo preto mal conseguia falar devido ao estado de choque que se encontrava, mas diante das mulheres que considerava como uma segunda família, pôde se acalmar. Kihoshi se achegou perto dela e lhe deu a mão em apoio. Bastou aquele toque carinhoso para Kaori se sentir melhor.

"Obrigada, queridinha. Estou mais tranquila."

"Pode falar agora? Quando soubemos do acidente pela TV, corremos pra cá vendo se podíamos ajudar."

"Senhora Mihoshi. São tão amáveis." Ela se sentou de novo ao lado das amigas.

"O que aconteceu foi..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Logo após o casamento, papai estava dirigindo com toda calma, sem pressa alguma. Eu olhava para o buquê que tinha pego após Mihoshi ter jogado, com meus irmãos comendo um pouco da comida que sobrou da festa, quando um carro emparelhou com o nosso. O motorista pôs a cara pra fora._

_"Ei, velho. Bonita caranga. Quer apostar um racha?" Ele falou e pelo jeito, tava bêbado. Papai o ignorou e seguiu em frente. O cara não desistiu e continuou a nos seguir. _

_"Ei, coroa. Tô falando com você. Vê se não me esnoba." Papai só seguiu e não falou nada. Sem qualquer aviso, o carro ao lado acelerou e deu uma grande fechada na nossa frente. Todos fomos praticamente jogados. Papai tentou segurar, mas nosso carro perdeu o controle e estourou um dos pneus, depois o outro e saímos da estrada, seguido de um brusco capote. _

_Capotamos várias vezes até pararmos de ponta-cabeça. Quando dei por mim, estávamos de cabeça pra baixo. Mamãe e Shurato se mexiam, porém estavam muito machucados, e quando vi Gae e papai...os dois tinham morrido. Levei um tempo, mas soltei o cinto. Levei Shurato pra fora e voltei pra ajudar a mamãe, quando notei um par de faróis ao longe nos iluminando. Era o carro que tinha nos jogado pra fora. _

_"Tá bom assim, seus metidos? Agora vão ver o que é ignorar os outros." Gritaram lá do carro. Eu ouvia o ronco do motor aumentado a cada instante. Consegui tirar mamãe, embora ela sofresse muitas dores. Voltei pra tirar os corpos do papai e de Gae, mas o carro arrancou a toda na nossa direção. Pude tirar Gae, mas não ia ter tempo pro papai, porém Shurato, mesmo todo machucado, fez força e o tirou, por muito pouco. Quando nos afastamos, o carro veio com tudo e bateu no nosso, mas algo deu errado e capotou. Em poucos segundos, explodiu num inferno de chamas._

_O calor do fogo era enorme, mesmo a distância onde ficamos. Em meio às chamas, um dos homens do carro saiu com muito esforço, mas caiu no chão sem vida. _

_Corri até a estrada pra pedir ajuda e por milagre, uma van de entregas viu a explosão e os motoristas nos ajudaram. Cobriram o papai e Gae e acomodaram mamãe e Shurato. Mamãe sentia dores muito fortes e Shurato sangrava demais. Em menos de meio hora, conseguimos chegar ao hospital._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Papai e Gae foram mandados pro necrotério; mamãe e Shurato, enviados para tratamento urgente. Felizmente não sofri quase nada e tive alta logo, mas estou angustiada com eles." Miyone se aproximou e lhe tomou as mãos, exibindo um sorriso.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Estamos aqui." A garota se alegrou com o gesto dela e sorriu em troca.

"Vem cá, Kaori. Você tem outros parentes?"

"Tenho, senhora Kiyone, que são do lado da minha mãe, mas não gostam de mim. Nunca gostaram. Papai não tem parentes que se lembra e nem sabe onde nasceu. Quando ele e a mamãe se conheceram, todos ficaram contra, exceto meu avô e uma prima da minha mãe, Sonomi. Eram os únicos que amavam a gente e que eu amava, porém a prima Sonomi morreu por uma infecção pulmonar e o vovô teve um ataque do coração no mês passado. Ninguém quis a gente nos funerais deles, mas fomos mesmo assim. Depois disso, nunca mais os vimos."

Kiyone e Mihoshi se compadeciam do drama da jovem. Só que antes que pudessem falar algo, um médico lhes apareceu.

"Senhorita Kaori Kuroki?"

"Sim?" O médico pareceu um tanto abatido.

"Receio ter más notícias. Seu irmão...morreu. Os ferimentos foram sérios demais." Kaori pareceu ter levado uma martelada pela dor estampada em seu rosto.

"Shurato morreu. E minha mãe?"

"Ela foi tratada e fizemos tudo que foi possível, mas temo que não lhe reste muito tempo. Acho que ela não passa desta noite."

"Não, não." Kaori caiu num choro desesperado. Mihoshi a tomou nos braços pra confortá-la.

"São da família?"

"Como se fossem, doutor. Posso ver minha mãe agora?" O médico permitiu e foram todas até o quarto.

* * *

Dava pena o estado em que Kuno Kuroki se encontrava, dos membros engessados até o tubo no nariz pra respirar. Kaori se aproximou e notou que sua mãe parecia consciente. Além de Kaori, Mihoshi, Kiyone e suas filhas, uma mulher de terno e óculos escuros se encontrava lá em silêncio num canto.

"Mãe?" "K-Kaori? É você?" Nem precisou de resposta, pois apenas a visão da filha ao seu lado já lhe deu novo ânimo, mesmo não parecendo.

"Que bom, querida. Estou feliz que não sofreu nada. Assim posso partir em paz." Kaori lhe pegou na mão não-enfaixada.

"Não diz isso. Vai ficar bem. Tenha coragem."

"Coragem eu tenho, mas o corpo não vai colaborar." E olhando mais ao lado, viu as ex-policiais casadas, só observando em silêncio até agora.

"Amigas. Estou feliz por terem se casado. Sempre as achei um belo casal. Sinto que me vejam assim, mas quero lhes fazer um pedido." As duas se achegaram a mulher na cama.

"Quero que cuidem de Kaori. Ninguém da minha família fará isso e ela sempre contou que a tratavam como uma filha. Dessa forma," Ela apontou para a mulher silenciosa que se aproximou, tirando os óculos escuros, expressando um semblante preocupado. "pedi a Tomoyo, minha amiga, assistente social e advogada, que acertasse os detalhes da guarda, caso ela e vocês queiram." O casal e suas meninas já estavam de acordo. Kaori as viu e vendo como elas a olhavam com aceitação, balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Nesse minuto, os sinais vitais de Kuno ficavam mais fracos e o painel onde o batimento cardíaco era mostrado ia ficando mais devagar. Kaori segurou a mão da mãe com vigor, até que ela fechou os olhos...pela última vez, mas exibindo um fraco e lindo sorriso. A jovem se inclinou sobre o corpo dela e chorou tudo que deu.

* * *

Miyone e Kihoshi ficaram do lado da amiga, que consideravam uma irmã, tomando um suco, enquanto suas mães falavam com Tomoyo.

"Sendo que estão dispostas a adotarem Kaori, precisarei verificar sua situação, mas do que sei até agora, de suas ocupações até o bem estar demonstrado com suas filhas, não terei dificuldades de apresentar uma petição positiva ao juiz, autorizando a adoção." Mihoshi não pareceu entender totalmente as palavras de Tomoyo, mas por sorte, sua esposa pegou a ideia.

"Ficamos felizes que queira nos ajudar. Será que teria problema se a levássemos pra viajar? É que estamos saindo em lua-de-mel."

"Hmmm. Não vejo problema. Quando voltarem, poderemos acertar os detalhes, e a propósito," A advogada mostrou um sincero sorriso. "parabéns pelo casamento. Um dia eu e minha noiva Sakura vamos querer nos juntar também. Tenham uma boa noite e boa viagem. Conto com as duas pra cuidarem dessa criança." Ela deu uma piscada bem simpática e saiu, com Kiyone e Mihoshi dando-lhe um aceno de despedida.

"Muito obrigada por tudo que fizeram, e lamento que tenham adiado sua viagem por causa disso."

"Ah, não tem nada." Exclamou Mihoshi no seu modo simpático de ser. "Faríamos o que fosse necessário por você."

"Mas...você quererem me adotar? Acham que daria certo?" Kaori sentiu-se um pouco incomodada, mas Kiyone lhe pôs a mão no ombro em apoio.

"Fique descansada, meu doce. Gostamos de você e te queremos na família, ou melhor, somos sua família, porque te amamos. Sei que nunca poderemos substituir sua mãe e não queremos isso, mas ficaremos felizes no dia que decidir nos chamar assim."

"E nem vão precisar esperar tanto..." a garota de cabelo preto deu um abraço carinhoso na mulher de cabelo esverdeado. "mamãe. Aliás, mamães." Ela concluiu, olhando ternamente pra Mihoshi e as meninas na saída do hospital. "E não pensem que esqueci de vocês, irmãzinhas."

"Irmãzona". As duas garotinhas pularam em cima de Kaori, depois saíram correndo ao redor dela, esperando que as pegasse. O casal feliz só observava o quanto suas vidas iriam mudar, talvez pra melhor, com sua nova filha.

Continua...

* * *

**Chamando os mais atentos para buscarem referências a Sakura Card Captors neste capítulo.**

**O mesmo se dá quanto aos irmãos de Kaori, se prestaram atenção aos nomes. **


	6. Funeral, Fuga e Férias

**Parte 6: Funeral, Fuga e Férias**

* * *

O clima tropical do Havaí estava a toda para férias e viagem de lua-de-mel, o que era o caso da família Makibi-Kuramitsu.

Miyone e Kihoshi brincavam nas águas raras da praia, jogando bola e chutando água uma pra outra, rindo e se divertindo, mais do que como amigas, eram verdadeiras irmãs. Kaori foi pra perto delas, trazendo alguns sorvetes para as garotinhas. As três tomavam seus sorvetes com gosto, apreciando cada lambida e depois que terminaram, foram brincar mais um pouco na água. Claro que a garota de cabelo negro curto se assegurava que suas novas irmãs não fossem muito pro fundo.

"Fiquem no raso, meninas. As ondas podem ser mais fortes do que pensam. Não vão cair."

"Estamos bem, Kaori." "Miyone está certa. Vem se divertir conosco." E a garota mais velha foi correndo pra brincar de mergulhar.

Um pouco ao longe, Kiyone e Mihoshi, mostrando seus lindos corpos em belos biquínis e tomando sol, observavam animadas suas 3 filhas divertindo-se enquanto desfrutavam de um suco de abacaxi.

"Que delícia, não acha, Mihoshi?"

"Tem razão, Kiyone. Um sol tão bonito, uma bela praia havaiana, sucos de abacaxi frescos, nossas garotinhas desfrutando de momentos tão felizes juntas e o melhor," Mihoshi se inclinou para beijar sua maravilhosa esposa. "a companhia da mulher mais linda e sensual que eu poderia desejar."

"Mihoshi. Para com isso." Kiyone não conseguia conter o vermelho em seu rosto.

"Mas é verdade. Não diga que não sente o mesmo por mim."

"E sinto. Eu te amo acima de tudo." Outro beijo ainda mais demorado e quente. "Porém, o que me deixa satisfeita é como Kaori está tão feliz, principalmente depois do que houve no funeral. Lembra?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Dois dias atrás._

_O dia do funeral da família Kuroki tinha uma atmosfera triste e o céu cinzento._

_O enterro foi dos mais vazios. Além de Kaori, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Miyone e Kihoshi, apenas um padre e os coveiros estavam presentes._

_"Realmente, como ninguém da família de Kuno se dignou a comparecer? Que horrível." Exclamou Mihoshi. _

_"Lamentamos muito, Kaori."_

_"Não precisam. A única família que quero aqui são vocês, minhas mães e minhas lindas irmãzinhas." A menina morena comentou, embora um pouco melancólica, mas logo seu ânimo melhorou quando abraçou as duas._

* * *

_Miyone e Kihoshi saíram um instante pra pegar algumas flores. Kaori foi atrás delas e as achou num canteiro bem aconchegante e perfumado._

_De repente, quando voltavam, Kaori se viu agarrada por uma mão forte por trás de uma árvore, que a puxou sem lhe dar tempo pra reagir._

_As meninas, vendo o que acontecera, viram que precisavam ser rápidas. Miyone foi atrás do sequestrador e Kihoshi correu para suas mães._

_"MAMÃE. MAMÃE." A filha de Mihoshi apareceu quase chorando pra suas mães. _

_"Kihoshi. O que houve? Cadê Kaori e Miyone?"_

_"Um homem mau pegou a Kaori e fugiu. Miyone saiu atrás deles."_

_Sem perder um minuto, as duas mulheres e sua filha correram pra direção onde o sequestrador foi. Na calçada, Miyone encontrou suas mães e apontou a direção do carro do sequestrador._

_Pegando seu carro, a dupla correu em perseguição. Por sorte, a filha de Kiyone conseguiu gravar a placa e a descrição do automóvel usado. Mihoshi pegou o celular e ligou pra polícia, relatando o ocorrido._

_"Falou pra eles?" _

_"Falei, Kiyone. Disse tudo. Devemos deixar por contar da polícia ou...?" _

_"Vamos agir, também. Lembre que já fomos policiais e ninguém sequestra minha filha e fica por isso." _

_"NOSSA FILHA." Retrucou Mihoshi. "Ela é tão minha quanto sua. Quem quer que tenha feito isso, vai se arrepender, e não vou mostrar meu lado gentil pra esse monstro." Kiyone conhecia sua parceira há muito tempo e sempre a considerou uma garota calma e incapaz de uma grosseria, mas a vendo agora, querendo que um criminoso pague por tentar ferir alguém que tanto amava, admitia que nunca vira tal lado nela, e nem por isso gostava menos de sua esposa._

* * *

_"Por que está fazendo isso? Aonde vamos? O que...?" Kaori, amarrada no banco da frente, acabou interrompida por um tabefe em seu rosto. _

_"Quieta se não quiser se machucar mais. Espere pra ver. Vai pagar pelo que fez." _

_"Mas o que...?" Novo tabefe e a voz zangada do sequestrador. _

_"Mais uma palavra e te jogo do carro a essa velocidade." A menina morena foi obrigada a se silenciar pra não apanhar mais. Tentou aliviar a dor pensando em sua nova família, mas também temendo que nunca mais a veria. _

_"Mamães. Kihoshi. Miyone. Por favor, não me abandonem. Eu amo vocês."_

* * *

_Pouco atrás na estrada, as ex-policiais aceleravam com tudo na esperança de resgatarem suas filha adotiva. Felizmente o automóvel não era difícil de identificar._

_Um carro seguia o outro por um trecho da estrada quase vazio e bem largo, o bastante para os dois emparelharem._

_"Pare aí, seu bandido." Gritou Mihoshi. "Solta nossa filhinha agora, ou juro que vai desejar não ter nos conhecido."_

_Kaori olhou com esperança ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe adotiva. Nessa hora, ela teve uma ideia ao olhar para o teto de lona retirável feita para um conversível, sendo que suas mãos estavam amarradas e o homem parecia concentrado demais na direção, conseguiu com o pé alcançar o botão da capota e soltá-la, lançando-a ao vento como uma folha de papel._

_Vendo a capota indo pra longe, Kiyone tratou de supor o que Kaori tinha em mente._

_"Essa menina é esperta. Acho que sei o que ela pretendia. Mihoshi, abra o teto do carro e continue emparelhando. Kihoshi, Miyone. Nunca tentem fazer o que vou fazer, e apertem bem os cintos." Falou a mulher de cabelo verde escuro, quando subiu pelo buraco do teto. As meninas olhavam preocupadas. _

_"Ela tem coragem." _

_"Mãe. Toma cuidado." _

_"Tomarei, eu prometo."_

_Uma vez do lado de fora, com o vento batendo em grande rapidez em seu rosto, Kiyone esperou a hora certa para agir. Tendo a certeza de que o sequestrador estava totalmente concentrado na fuga, saltou para o carro sem teto, caindo no banco traseiro e sem hesitar, agarrou o motorista numa tentativa de forçá-lo a parar._

_"O que acha que está fazendo, vadia? Me solta agora." _

_"Depois que raptou minha filha? Vou te soltar, mas na prisão, após te dar uma surra." E o carro seguiu fora de controle pela estrada, passando raspando pelos demais automóveis. Mihoshi seguia ao lado, evitando a todo custo uma colisão._

_Vendo a dificuldade que sua mãe passava pra tentar deter o raptor, Kaori olhou pra freio e teve uma ideia. _

_"Mãe. Segura firme que vamos parar." E com um dos pés livres, pisou com toda força no freio. O carro virou num cavalo-de-pau pela pista, quase saindo dela e por um triz, não batendo num grande cartaz à beira da estrada._

_O sequestrador se soltou de Kiyone e procurou fugir, mas ela foi mais rápida e o pegou, ambos caindo ao asfalto. De pé e com uma expressão de fúria no rosto, Kiyone começou a socar e chutar o homem, sem que este pudesse de proteger. Sangue escorria do rosto do raptor e os hematomas só aumentavam, mas Kiyone não parava._

_Mihoshi parou o carro, seguindo com as filhas aonde sua esposa espancava o bandido, quase desmaiado. As meninas jamais que viram sua mãe com tamanha raiva. Mihoshi correu até ela._

_"Kiyone, Kiyone. Para. Você vai matá-lo." Ela falou, tentando lhe segurar os braços. "Você não é assim. O que nossas filhas pensarão? E a Kaori?"_

_Bastou só ouvir essa súplica que Kiyone pôde retornar a realidade. Olhando para suas filhas e para o que tinha feito, desabou em lágrimas no ombro da esposa. _

_"Mihoshi. O que eu estava...como pude...eu..." _

_"Shhh. Tudo bem. Acabou. Vamos ver como Kaori está." E as duas seguiram pro carro onde a filha adotiva ainda se encontrava presa e uma vez solta, saltou pros braços de suas duas mães em prantos. Kihoshi e Miyone juntaram-se ao abraço coletivo._

* * *

_A polícia apareceu bem depressa. O criminoso foi algemado e autuado. Antes de o levarem, Kiyone e Mihoshi foram até ele._

_"Mas afinal, por que queria nossa filha? Sequestrou ela por que?" Mihoshi falou num tom bem enérgico. O raptor algemado deu um olhar duro._

_"Por que? Vou dizer. O pai dessa nojenta matou meu irmão." Kaori ficou horrorizada com o que ouvira. _

_"Meu pai? Você é louco? Nunca que ele machucaria alguém." _

_"Nunca? Ele jogou o carro do meu irmão pra fora da estrada há dois dias. Ele morreu queimado porque seu velho quis apostar corrida com ele. Quando soube que a filha do bastardo tinha sobrevivido, jurei que ia fazê-la pagar por esse crime tão horrível."_

_Kiyone puxou Kaori para seu lado, não querendo expô-la para aquele delinquente. _

_"Seu irmão é que era um assassino. Ele que bebeu demais e apostou corrida contra o pai de Kaori, que não queria, e matou toda a família dela, até os irmãos. Nunca que vamos deixar que toque um dedo nela, seu canalha."_

_"Diga o que quiser, sua sapata. Tão logo eu saia da cadeia, pego ela e você e sua loira gostosa cabeça de bolha também. Vou dar queixa por agressão." _

_Mihoshi não quis deixar quieto. _

_"Pena que queixa por sequestro seja mais dura e ninguém me chama de cabeça de bolha, exceto Kiyone." A garota de cabelo esverdeado ficou cum uma gota de suor com tal afirmação, não tendo dúvida que sua linda loira ainda era a mesma que conheceu 10 anos atrás, e que amava mesmo assim._

* * *

_Depois de saírem da delegacia após o prestamento da queixa, e que pra sorte de Kiyone não houve a da agressão contra o raptor, Kiyone e Mihoshi levaram as filhas para casa com a intenção de se prepararem pra viagem ao Havaí. As duas companheiras e suas filhas mal aguardavam por finalmente terem um descanso merecido._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Que bom que tudo terminou. Agora é só praia e diversão, certo, minha cabecinha de bolha?" Mihoshi sorria com todo gosto, degustando o suco de abacaxi. Kihoshi, Miyone e Kaori foram até suas mães, ainda tomando seus sorvetes. Kiyone olhou contente pra elas.

"Vejo que se divertiram bastante. Kaori, você é uma ótima irmã mais velha e sabe como cuidar dessas duas levadinhas."

"Isso porque sou eu que fico de olho nas coisas e nelas." Falou Kihoshi com convicção. Miyone lhe deu um abraço com bastante força.

"Ah, Eu adoro você. Quem sabe um dia ficamos juntas como a mammy e a mamãe?"

As ex-policiais achavam graça como aquelas duas se assemelhavam em todos os detalhes com elas, e se um dia quisessem seguir o mesmo caminho, sem dúvida dariam seu apoio.

"Bem, meninas. Muito...bacana. E quem está animada pro luau desta noite?" Todas pularam animadas e rindo com entusiasmo e em seguida, correram a toda com as mães para brincar no mar.

* * *

O luau era tudo de bom, com música e dança havaiana. Mihoshi rebolava e se mexia com tudo ao dançar e Kiyone, mesmo com um pouco de relutância, a acompanhava, mostrando-se também ótima na dança da hula. As 3 meninas pegaram pra dançar com as mães, chegando a tirar palmas de todo mundo presente na festa.

* * *

Em seu quarto de hotel, deitadas na cama, o belo casal transava gostoso após seu primeiro dia de lua-de-mel. Trocavam carícias, lambidas e outros gestos amorosos que um casal recém-casado apreciava e desfrutava com todo amor.

"Mihoshi, Mihoshi. Como sua pele é quente ao toque. Confesso que nem Kaneda me deixava assim tão à vontade. Não que eu mostrasse interesse em mulheres, mas com você...Bem..."

"Sei o que quer dizer, querida. Tetsuo e eu também tivemos ótimos momentos na cama, porém o que faço com você é mais gostoso." As duas seguiram com mais sexo por toda à noite, sem nenhuma inibição ou vergonha, só se concentrando nos sentimentos que tinham entre si, incluindo os que reacenderam depois de tantos anos de separação.

"Eu te amo, minha Kiyone. Você e nossas meninas especiais. Nunca me deixe."

"Não Farei isso jamais, pois eu amo você e estarei ao seu lado. Pra sempre." E mais um beijo antes de adormecerem e se prepararem para outro dia.

Continua...

* * *

**No roteiro original, o sequestrador seria um irmão da mãe de Kaori, querendo culpá-la pela perda da irmã, porém me ocorreu: fazer algo ligado ao acidente onde a família dela faleceu daria mais enfase para a cena de sequestro. **


	7. Presentes e Amoroso Futuro

**Parte 7: Presentes e Amoroso Futuro**

* * *

"FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, KIHOSHI E MIYONE." Kiyone, Mihoshi e Kaori disseram juntas, mostrando o bolo de aniversário às meninas.

As duas garotinhas ficaram maravilhadas com o bolo, cada metade do sabor favorito delas: caramelo pra Kihoshi e baunilha pra Miyone.

"Fiquei surpresa de nossas filhinhas terem nascido no mesmo dia. Não acha, Kiyone?"

"Talvez seja um modo do destino nos dizer que estávamos ligadas." Mihoshi ganhou um beijo caloroso da esposa. Kaori não tinha dúvida o como suas mães adotivas se amavam.

Kihoshi e Miyone sopraram as velinhas de 11 anos ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo e depois se abraçando. A amizade delas ia bem mais do que apenas de melhores amigas. Eram inseparáveis, ainda que refletiam parte das personalidades de suas mães, pois uma era atrapalhada e a outra mais responsável.

"Vendo elas, me lembra de como a gente era parceira na polícia. Você lembra?"

"Como ontem, Mihoshi, apesar de ter coisas que eu preferia esquecer, tipo quando você nos algemou e perdeu a chave da algema ou como você pegou aquele atalho em uma perseguição de rotina e acabamos batendo num cartaz recém pintado e ficamos cheias de tinta." Kiyone parou um instante, mas logo continuou. "Tantas encrencas que você nos meteu, porém," Ela deu um abraço na esposa. "não faria nada pra mudar coisa alguma. Minha vida ao seu lado nunca foi monótona, e quando dei por mim, já nutria sentimentos lindos por você."

Kaori nunca pensou o quanto suas mães, tão diferentes em muitos pontos e com personalidades que vários considerariam impossíveis de combinarem, formariam uma família tão amorosa com elas e aquelas duas garotinhas tão sapecas e cheias de amor.

"Quero dizer o quanto fico feliz de ser parte desta família. Ainda sinto falta da minha, é verdade, mas sei o quanto amo vocês, e quero retribuir este amor por toda a vida." O doce casal ficou emocionado com tais palavras e não resistiu a abraçar sua adorável filha adotiva.

"Kaori. Sempre teve um lugar em nossos corações, mesmo quando era ainda nossa babá." Mihoshi falou em terna atenção. Kaori derramou uma lágrima.

"Mamãe. Mãe. Podemos abrir os presentes? Por favor?"

"Certo, vocês podem, mas vão devagar e aproveitem. Depois vamos pegar pra brincar. Alugamos a sala de jogos do salão." Kiyone deu uma piscada e foram as duas abrir seus presentes. Miyone foi a primeira a abrir.

"Oba. O Sargento Azulão dos Policiais da Polícia do Espaço. Legal" Logo foi Mihoshi.

"E eu ganhei a boneca articulada da Sallux X, com espadas katana e kimono removível. Amei." E cada uma foi abrindo seus presentes, tirando pra brincar e se faz Mihoshi recordar como ela adorava brincar com os bonecos da PPE, mesmo na hora das patrulhas, embora às vezes deixasse Kiyone meio irritada com a falta de tato dela.

"E não se preocupe, Kaori," Falou Kiyone, lhe pondo a mão no ombro. "pois prometemos que terá uma festa assim pro seu aniversário. É só nos falar antes."

"Obrigada, mamãe. Se bem que com vocês, todo dia é praticamente uma festa, não?" Mais um abraço e as três foram pra brincar com as aniversariantes.

* * *

_13 anos depois_

"Estamos contentes que veio nos ver, querida." Falou Kiyone à Kaori, dando-lhe um abraço emocional. "Parabéns pelos seus 27 anos."

"Agradeço, mãe. De modo algum eu poderia deixar de ver minhas queridas mães, que me acolheram e deram-me um lar e uma família."

"Foi um prazer pra nós te receber." Exclamou Mihoshi.

"Não esqueça que hoje vamos sair pra comemorar. Fizemos reservas naquele restaurante que você tanto gosta. Kihoshi e Miyone também irão."

"Elas vão? Mesmo estando ocupadas em suas carreiras?" Kaori perguntou meio preocupada, sendo como suas irmãzinhas venceram na vida. Kihoshi se formou em contabilidade e com o talento pra música, virou uma cantora pop de sucesso. Miyone estudou administração, mas seguiu em frente como modelo e atriz. Kaori se especializou em artes, virando uma pintora e escultora de renome, cujos trabalhos são reconhecidos internacionalmente.

A campainha tocou e Kiyone foi atender. Era uma jovem de cabelos ruivos usando uma regata e jaqueta. Kaori foi recebê-la.

"Mães. Esta é Kei, minha namorada. Ela se formou em arquitetura. Kei, conheça minhas mães Kiyone e Mihoshi."

"Prazer em conhecê-la finalmente, Kei. Kaori nos contou sobre seus trabalhos." Comentou Mihoshi.

"Eu digo o mesmo à respeito das senhoras. Sabe, achei que pareceriam pessoas de...mais idade, mas vejo o quanto estão conservadas. Não daria nem 30 anos, se me perguntassem."

"Ah, que gentileza sua, querida."

E realmente, mesmo depois de 13 anos, as ex-policiais mostravam-se em boa forma, apesar de pequenas mechas brancas nos cabelos, mas nem por isso pareciam idosas.

"Se desejar se juntar a nós no jantar de aniversário de Kaori, será muito bem-vinda." Falou Kiyone com um sorriso franco. Kei deu um sinal de positivo e pouco depois, saiu com Kaori.

* * *

Naquela noite, antes de irem ao jantar da filha, Kiyone e Mihoshi foram dar uma volta no parque. Essa uma noite especial, não apenas pelo aniversário da filha, mas porque era o dia em que haviam naquela mesmo lugar, se reencontrado depois de 10 anos.

"Faz tempo, não?"

"Foi, sim, Kiyone. 10 anos ficamos separadas e por 13 anos, estamos aqui juntas."

"Eu diria que foi uma vida bem produtiva e proveitosa." Falou Kiyone enquanto sua esposa lhe segurou a mão.

"Sem arrependimento algum?"

"Exceto pelos 10 anos afastadas, nenhum. Eu te amo."

"Também te amo, minha cabecinha de bolha. Sabe que digo isso de você de maneira carinhosa, não sabe?" E a resposta veio num beijo caloroso e apaixonado. Ambas ficaram tão envoltas que quase não perceberam algo que ouviram ao longe.

"Anthy?" "Utena?"

Curiosas com o que ouviram, foram escondidas ver e avistaram duas garotas, uma de cabelo rosa vestida como um garoto e uma menina de pele mais escura do que de Mihoshi e cabelo roxo se abraçando como se não se vissem há tempos.

"Nem acredito que te achei, Utena-sama." Falou a de cabelo roxo em tom preocupado e aliviado.

"Levei 10 anos, mas por fim te encontrei. Nunca perdi a esperança, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu. Onde esteve?"

"Bem, é uma longa história, Anthy. Que tal eu te contar enquanto tomamos o chá que prometemos tomar quando nos reencontrássemos?" E sem mais uma palavra, as duas deram os braços e saíram do parque. Mihoshi e Kiyone observavam a tudo com alegria.

"Parece que não somos as únicas que levaram tanto tempo pra se descobrir, não acha, Kiyone?"

"Eu concordo, e tenho um bom pressentimento sobre essas duas. Mas agora, é hora de irmos ao jantar, correto?" E também sem dizer ou expressar mais nada, exceto um sorriso de amor, elas foram embora noite adentro...

FIM

* * *

**Um dos presentes das meninas era Sailux X, que se trata de uma paródia de Sailor Moon com Samurai X. Não sei se vai poder rolar essa ideia sobre isso, mas se tiverem alguma, podem me passar.**

**Utena e Anthy é outro dos meus casais favoritos. Pensei como seria legal haver o reencontro prometido delas, considerando o fim que teve a série.**


End file.
